Sick Days
by ComicsGeek102
Summary: Jason can only help himself so much when he s sick...


**A/N: I do not own Dc Characters, if I did then there would be tons more family fluff between Dick, Jason, Timmy, and Damian…and Cass and Steph too! :D **

**Summary: Jason can only take care of himself so well when he`s sick **

Jason groaned inwardly about the pain behind his eyes as he laid on the lumpy worn sofa, that kinda smelled like the polish he used for his guns or so he liked to call them his "babies, and pulled the slightly less wore blanket over his shoulders.

Just like times before he`d just sleep this off or maybe voluntarily drink too many beers till he passed out just to get over the head ach and the hassle of getting up to pick up a tissue from him trying to throw them into the trash can from here but failing every now and again.

But toady he settled for the tissues and aspirin and just thought he`d lay down a little because the thought of lifting a beer to his lips ever few minutes just made his arm tired already. Plus he just didn't feel like getting up and decided to berate himself for being a lazy ass later.

The moment his head hit the pillow he wasn't able to get a good sleep. The moment he thought he could he had to twist or turn, maybe cough his lungs out, figuratively, or the pain in his head would keep him from just sleeping like he so wanted to. He wasn't even noticing the fact his apartment was freezing because he was already burning up and his checks were flushed with a light pink color while sweat dripped down the side of his face blocked by his black locks that clung to his forehead after a while.

Jason shifted onto his back coughing lightly as he did so and pulling the blanket over his waist, he took a large breath ignoring whatever was in the back of his throat and closing his eyes ever so slowly.

"_Jason get dressed were headed out for patro- Jason?" Bruce asked opening the door all the way to see his protégé sitting on the corner of the bed and coughing into his hand, "Are you sick." _

"_No." Jason growled stubbornly picking up his gloves off of the floor and standing up quickly in an effort to show he was fine but the moment he stood up he was hit by dizziness and Bruce saw it clearly, "Come on, bed now." _

_Jason Let out an aggravated moan before finally deciding it was the wisest choice and laid down as Bruce pulled the blanket over the teen to keep him warm, "There you go, I`ll ask Alfred to bring you something warm to eat tonight for dinner, okay?" _

_Jason nodded leaning back, "Sure." _

_Bruce smirked slightly at the teen`s annoyance at being left out of patrol for the night because of something like this, "Don't worry Jason," Bruce said running a hand threw the teens hair to get him to pay attention to his words, "You`ll be back on the streets kicking criminals but with me before the weeks end, but right now get better, that's and order." _

_Jason rolled his eyes, "I`m totally brining this up the next time you're sick, if you can go on patrol without me then I think the same could be side here." Jason said giving Bruce a look between a pout and annoyance that made Bruce chuckle lightly, "Whatever you say Jason, but you're not driving the batmobile, not after the last time I let you drive without me." _

_Jason smirked crossing his arms over his chest, "That fire hydrant just came out of nowhere and I`m sticking to that." _

"_I`m sure you are," Bruce smiled, "Now lay down and get some sleep, okay." _

"_Yeah, yeah," Jason sighed laying down and pulling the covers over his shoulders, "Night Bruce." _

_Bruce smiled kneeling down to push a few of the teens black locks out of his eyes, "Night Jason." _

"_Jason?" _

"_Jay?" _

Jason slowly opened his eyes and blinked twice to get out the blurriness, to see Nightwing standing over him and frowning, "Jason?" Jason only groaned in response to Dick who placed a hand to his forehead, Jason closed his eyes at this, his gloved hand was colder than his head, hell maybe he really was sick.

"You're hot." Dick said worriedly pulling away after feeling his forehead, Jason coughed, "Thank you."

"Shut up," Dick said, "What`s your temperature?"

"Dunno." Jason muttered clearing his throat and rolling over to lay on his side. Dick blinked at him, "so no thermometer?"

Jason glared up at Dick partly because his talking was making his head hurt more, "No, no thermometers, just…guess or something."

"Guess your temperature…just have to assume it`s high, is this all your taking?" Dick said, Jason opened his eyes to see Dick holding the Aspirin in on hand and reading the back. God he really wanted to kick Dick`s ass for being so damn annoying right now, "Yes." He hissed threw gritted teeth before bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Dick saw this and blinked, "I don't think it`s working.

"What was your first clue!?" Jason hissed winching as the volume of his voice hit his ears and only hurt his head.

Dick smirked, "This is karma right here, it`s telling you to be more nice."

"No it`s telling me to kill you before your voice gives me an aneurism." Jason growled closing his eyes.

"Hmm," Jason opened one eye to see Dick walking out of view and sighed with relief that he might be gone when his voice could suddenly be heard from the kitchen, "You don't have anything in here to help."

Jason decided not to answer, if Dick thought he was dead then he`d leave…maybe.

Dick walked back over to him and grabbed his hand, Jason growled in humanly at the man as Dick pulled him to his feet, "What the hell do you want?!"

"Shower time for you." Dick said, "You're not getting any better smelling like cheap cigarettes and beer, plus your cover in that nastiness and that can only make you worse." Dick shoved him into the bathroom and Jason lean against the counter, "Do I have to?"

Dick blinking a few time before he nodded, "Yes, yes you do, now go."

"Yes mommy." Jason growled walking sluggishly to the shower, Dick left the apartment as Jason got into the shower, his legs didn't really want to support him fully so he leaned against the cold tile as the water ran over his body soaking his already wet hair and cooling his head, the feel of water running down his back and across his chest and arms took some of the focus off of the pain in his head but the warm water didn't last. And even thought the shot of cold water killed his head it felt really good on his burning skin.

He didn't get out till he heard the front door slab and stiffened at the thought of intruders when he heard it, "Honey I`m Home!"

Jason growled at the sound of his older brothers annoying voice, "No, not intruders, he`s worse."

Jason stopped the shower and dried off before he heard a knock at the bathroom door, "Candy gram."

"Fuck off." Jason hissed, the door opened a crack and Dick threw in some clean pairs of clothes, "Here these should be your size, I didn't see any relatively clean clothes in your closest so I just got these for you."

Jason grunted his thank before putting on the sweat pants and a large gray t-shirt before walking out to find Dick in the kitchen, cooking something, "Oh god I`ve got a damn squatter."

Dick rolled his eyes, "No you`d like it to much if I became your roommate, besides I`m only cooking chicken noddle soup, not decorating the apartment."

"I`m not eating that." Jason coughed, Dick covered the top of the pan like he was protecting the soup from an unknown enemy.

"Yes you are, don't worry I`m not going to drug you again." Dick snickered. Jason frowned, "You know some people might be disturbed at the fact you used the word again in there," Dick just chuckled and stirred at the pot so Jason continued, "if I wake up and find myself sleeping with a god damn teddy bear again and you and Tim laughing while you take pictures then-"

Dick raised a hand to stop him, "Yeah whatever, are you're usually bitchy today. Just…shush."

Jason rolled his eyes as he leaned against the refrigerator, "Maybe it`s because I can take care of maysel-" Jason was interrupted by another fit of coughing and Dick frowned resting his hand on Jason forehead again, "Your still hot but I think that shower cooled you down a little, Here" Dick said pouring the soup into a bowl and leading him to the sofa, Jason shrugged the man`s hand off, "I`m not a baby I can find my own sofa."

Dick just shrugged off the venom in the comment as Jason sat down on the couch and got a look on his face similar to a pout and annoyance. Dick chuckled and handed the bowl to Jason and Jason blinked at Dick as the man threw the blanket over Jason shoulders. After Dick turned on the Tv he notice Jason staring at him, "What?"

"You're like a damn mother hen, what the hell was all that." Jason blinked more of confused as to the fact if Dick was actually a mother in disguise. Dick just laughed, "You don't know how many six days I`ve had to deal with Jaybird, you might not see it but When Tim or Dami get sick it usually falls to me to take care of them casue Bruce is busy and Alfred`s already got a lot to worry about I don't mind and I like to think it`s good bonding for me and Damian and Tim`s always fun to figure out way to unhinge Tim`s finger from the computer."

"Wow." Jason blinked, "Your crazier then I thought, I mean both of them can scale pretty high on the annoying meter but that's when I have to deal with them."

"And spending time with your family just doesn't seem like the greatest thing to do?" Dick guessed, Jason shrugged and Dick shook his head, "That's not me Jay bird, I like spending time with people with my family."

Jason and Dick stared down for about a minute before Dick sighed, "And I get really funny pictures of them when their dosed on sleep medication."

"Knew it there was more to it." Jason smirked, "Your showing me those pictures."

"Sure, just do me one thing." Dick said.

"What?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow at Dick.

"Eat your soup." Dick said turning back to the T.V and smiling.

Jason smirked and rolled his eye before he did as told for once. They pretty much spent the rest of the day watching family feud and going through those pictures of Damian and Tim passed out with funny attachments like lipstick of multiple types of stuffed animals.

Only once Jason passed out did Dick collect a picture of him.


End file.
